Laugh For Me, Baby
by Lord Gorian
Summary: Faith finally gets Buffy back for putting her in a coma.PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Buffy woke up to sunlight streaming in her bedroom window she tried to mover arm to shield her eyes but to her surprise she couldn't move it. She tried moving her other arm and couldn't move that one either. She tried moving her legs and they also weren't going anywhere. Finally the realization hit her that she was tied to her bed. And then a thought came to her she lifted her head as much as she could and looked down she was naked. How did this happen she was tied spread eagle to her bed with her arms above her head and naked. Just then her door opened and Faith walked in. Buffy's eyes opened wide and a little relief washed over her. After what had happened the past few weeks she knew Faith would help her.

"Faith help me, cut me loose!"

"Not this time B. I was the one that undressed you and tied you up."

Buffy couldn't believe this but her confusion soon turned to anger.

"Faith what the hell do you think you are doing let me go."

"Now, now you know something I never paid you back for putting me in the hospital in a coma no less."

"Now come on Faith you know I didn't mean to do that it just happened."

"Maybe you didn't mean to but it happened and now it's payback time."

"What are you going to do Faith put me in a coma too."

Faith laughed.

"Oh nothing like that. I want to see you suffer. The best part about it is that it won't even leave a mark on your body."

Buffy hadn't realized before but now she saw that Faith was wearing a robe. That seemed really strange.

"Faith why are you wearing a robe?"

"Well B you see I figured if you are going to be naked so should I."

With that Faith undid the tie and let the robe fall off her shoulders and pool on the floor at her feet. Buffy knew Faith had a nice body but she couldn't even fathom how nice it really was. Now she knew.

Buffy struggled trying to break the ropes.

"Forget it Buffy it won't work I stole the serum for the test from Giles you aren't going to be able to break those bonds for 48 hours."

Faith then walked walked over to the head of the bed and grabbed a feather from the dresser. Faith looked in the fear in Buffy's eyes and drank it in. It gave her a feeling of power something she never had when she was around Buffy.

"Tell me something Buffy are you ticklish?"

"WHAT!" Buffy squealed.

Without saying another word Faith trailed the feather down Buffy's forearm in to her pit and swirled it around.

"Laugh For Me, Baby."

Buffy tried to hold it in for as long as she could. But Faith was merciless and was using the feather expertly. Laughter exploded from Buffy's mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaaaah you are ticklish how fortunate for me and unfortunate for you."

Faith then grabbed another feather and attacked both her pits at the same time. Buffy went crazy and started to beg.

"Pleeeeeeaaase Faiiiiith Staaaaaaaahp."

"No way B. Payback can be a bitch."

She tortured Buffy's pits for a few more seconds and then dropped the feathers. Without missing a beat she went instantly for the ribs counting each one as she went.

"1…tickle, 2…tickle, 3…tickle."

"NOHOHOHOHHOHO MOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

"But I'm not done counting yet and I got a whole 'nother side to do."

Faith kept on counting and Buffy kept on laughing. Faith had found an especially sensitive spot right under Buffy's last rib and being the type of person Faith was she exploited her victim's weakness. Her laughs turned almost silent as her thrashing became more violent as she tried to escape Faith's fingers. Faith straddled Buffy sitting on her upper thighs. Faith dragged her nails down Buffy's torso to her stomach and started drawing circles around her belly button starting big but then getting smaller and smaller.

"Faaaaiiiiiiiith I caaaan't taaaaake it."

"Well that's just to bad cause you are going to have to."

When she got to her belly button she stopped her sadistic tickling and just started to plant little kisses and buzzing her belly button making Buffy giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"heheheheheheheheeheheheeheheeehe!"

Faith knew that the lower abdomen right above the pubic bone would be especially vulnerable and she attacked with particular vigor. This sent Buffy into the atmosphere her laughing was so high pitched some of the dogs in the neighborhood started to bark.

Faith wanted to play with Buffy before she went in for the kill. She picked up something off the dresser and went to Buffy's pretty little feet. She had a brush with some sticky stuff on it and started brushing the bottoms of her feet with it.

"Faaaaiith whaaahahat is thahhat!"

"Oh just some honey for my honey"

"Honey?"

Faith didn't say anything and then walked over to the door and upon opening it two german shepherds walked in and Faith pointed they went right over to Buffy's feet and started licking off the honey. Buffy couldn't take it the dog's tongues were tickling her like crazy.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha get them awaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Faith said nothing and just watched. By watching Buffy writhe and hear her scream even if it was screaming laughter Faith was getting incredibly horny. Even more than after a good slay.

When the dogs were done they went away on their own. Faith picked up the feathers again and straddled Buffy's hips.

"Now it's time for some real fun."

With that the feathers started to descend toward Buffy's bared breasts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Faith please don't I can't take anymore."

"Don't worry B you may actually enjoy this part I know I would."

"You don't understand I have never confessed this to anyone but my breasts are extremely ticklish."

"See all the more better for me."

Faith traced the feather alongside Buffy's right breast. Buffy tried not to laugh. Her face twitched and she turned her head away from the tickled side. Her sensitivity was too great, however, and in a second she erupted. Buffy knew it only took a few seconds of breast-tickling to reduce her to a state of teary, jiggly jello.

"AH! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

As Faith slowly stroked the feather from near Buffy's armpit towards her nipple, she could swear she almost saw her breast twitch. Buffy's laughter alone caused her bosom to ripple, while the tickling caused a slight swelling.

"OH…HOO HOO….HO…HAHAHA. OH HA HA HA HAHA! HA HA HA HA HA! OK STOP!"

There was no question in either woman's mind that breast-tickling was torture for Buffy. Faith did not stop. This was a golden opportunity.

"Does that tickle, Buffy?" Faith ran the feather along the top of both Buffy's well-formed breasts.

Buffy cackled without restraint.

"NAH! HA HA HA HA HA HA! EEEEEE! HA HA HA HA HA HA NO STOP!"

Faith paused. "You're a very beautiful woman, Buffy".

"Oh, thank you. You're quite pretty yourself….AAIIIE!" Faith swept the feather along the side of Buffy's left breast. This time, she wiggled it playfully up and down the bulging gland. Buffy's head rocked backwards as her face reddened.

"AHH HA HA HA HA HA HA STOP STOP! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

But Faith didn't quit. Instead, she dropped the feather and started to tweak Buffy's bosom with her fingers.

"You know, I'd kill to have a body like yours. So…sensitive."

Buffy's face was contorted with laughter, but her horror started to show through. Still, she cackled.

"NAH HA NO! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! STOP! HA HA HA!"

Tears flowed down Buffy's bright red face. Sweat began to pour from all over her body, and her white breasts began to glisten. Her nipples became erect as her body was being overcome with fear and ticklish erotic excitement.

Cootchie cootchie coo…".

Faith's beautiful face was alive with seductive lust. Using both hands, she fluttered her fingers across both of Buffy's breasts. Buffy could not sit up, the laughter had weakened her. Her wailing, agonized laughter rolled and Faith's skillful fingers danced across her helpless flesh.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! NEEEE! NO MORE! HA HA HELPP! HA HA HA!"

Faith rammed her hands beneath Buffy's breasts. The bottoms of Buffy's breasts were the most sensitive area (aside from the nipples). She screamed as Faith viciously tweaked her bosom from below. The look of sadistic, sexual glee on Faith's face was unmistakable.

"EEEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Buffy's body bucked as the orgasm began.

Faith kept tickling all the way through it. Buffy's head beat against the headboard. As she shook her head, tears and sweat flew through the air.

"What about these nipples,"

Faith taunted as she twirled them both. Buffy gasped.

"NO PLEASE DON'T! OH! OHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOHHH!"

The erotic, tickling touch was unbearable. Much as her ex-lawyer Jerry had discovered Buffy's nipples were dramatically sensitive – a ticklish orgasm button, as it were. After just a second or so of contact, Buffy's second orgasm begun. It was the worst and best tickling imagineable.

Faith gave her no break. Now she poked each breast repeatedly and forcefully. Each stroke brought a rasping laugh from Buffy.

"HO! HA! HO! NO! NO! STOP! HAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

"Poor ticklish woman! You're so pretty! Are you breasts too ticklish? Cootchie coo! Oh, that tickles! Oh, I bet that does! Cootchie cootchie!"

Faith's taunting only added to Buffy's agony. After the poking, another round of kneading her right breast near her armpit sent Buffy into her third orgasmic episode.

"AAHHHHH!"

Faith went straight for both nipples again, this time stroking each with her fingernails. After just a few seconds, Buffy's fourth orgasm occurred.

"NO PLEASE FAITH NOT THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "HAHAHAHAH….AIEEEEE HELP…EEEEEE!"

The clock ticked. The tickling continued. Faith kneaded both breasts on the sides near the

nipples. Buffy's sensitivity continued to grow, and her reddened breasts started to feel swollen with the blood flow.

"NO MORE PLEASE FAITH STOP STOP! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The orgasms continued. She'd never had anything like this happen. Her nipples were stroked and each time she succumbed. Every muscle in her body ached, and yet with every spasm her skin seemed to become more sensitive. It was during her tenth earth shaking orgasm it finally happened she passed out.

Faith's smile turned to a frown.

"Damn and I wanted a taste and I'm horny as hell. Well it won't be the first time."

With that Faith proceeded to get herself off. She then untied Buffy and left.

THE END

P.S. Depending on your answer to the next question determines whether there is a sequel:

Should Buffy get the chance at revenge?


End file.
